


Uninvited Guest

by Salvachester



Series: Dean and Reader One-shots [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, demon!dean in a tux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salvachester/pseuds/Salvachester
Summary: Demon!dean shows up at the reader's wedding wearing a tux.





	Uninvited Guest

**Author's Note:**

> This idea pretty much became a thing after seeing that pic of Jensen during his wedding where he pretty much looks like demon!Dean in a tux, so of course I HAD to do something about it, which meant torturing all my friends with the imagery of demon!dean in a tux (muahaha), so after sending some steamy blurbs to my dear Kayte @kayteonline (who is also the lovely beta of this) I decided to write the thing. Hope you enjoy and feedback is always welcome. <3

                                                                                      

This is supposedly the most important day in her life. ‘Supposedly’ because she is about to marry, just not the man of her dreams: she’s settling for less. It’s not that Scarlett doesn’t love Jake -she does- it’s just that she doesn’t love him as much as she loved Dean. Of course, she always forces herself to use past tense when it comes to him. Dean is the one that got away. Part of her can never forgive herself for that, and sometimes she wonders if she should have made a move on him.

But that’s the past; she got out of the life six years ago, she has a normal, safe life, even if at times she finds it boring.

Scarlett shakes her head, dismissing her thoughts quickly. _Damn it, stop dwelling_ , she mentally scolds herself.

She’s pretty much ready at this point, she just needs to touch up her make up a bit, so she heads to her bridal suite once more. Scarlett looks stunning in her white dress, princess cut accentuating her breasts and her waist perfectly; she feels good about herself. She takes a last glance at her reflection, and smiles as best as she can. “You can do it,” she reassures herself.

When she shifts a little to put away her make up kit, she notices a figure sitting in the darkest corner of the room. Scarlett turns around, startled and yelping loudly.

It takes her a full three seconds to recognize him, and at first, she thinks she’s hallucinating; but no. He’s here, Dean is here. _Why is he here? How did he know?_ _How did he find her?_ She tries to calm her racing heart -whether from the scare or the sight of him, she can’t tell. Maybe both?- but fails, her first instinct to yell at him.

“Dean, what the fuck? You scared the crap out of me,” she says as she marches with purpose towards him.

“Sorry, sweetheart,” he replies, smug smile in full display.

There’s something off about him, but she can’t put her finger on it; and then she notices his tux, her anger growing tenfold. “What the fuck are you doing wearing that?” She points at the bowtie, “you’re not one of the groomsmen, nor the groom,” she adds with emphasis in the last word.

Dean simply shrugs, clearly not caring about customs or traditions. He then stands, walking over to her, one hand tucked in his pocket. He’s a sight to marvel at.

Scarlett should be mad, furious even, at this intrusion, but she just can’t stop her eyes from dragging over him, up and down. He looks absolutely stunning; and she can’t help biting her own lip.

Of course Dean notices it and chuckles lowly in return. “I know, I look _good_ ,” he says with pride. When he finishes bragging, he looks over Scarlett, up and down and whistles. “Damn, sweetheart, you look so… damn, I could eat you up.” His eyes are fixated on her cleavage and he instinctively licks his lips.

And with that, Scarlett’s brain goes offline. She mutters a dazed ‘huh?’ as she mentally tries to smack herself awake. Did he just say what she thinks he said? Why is he doing this to her, today of all days? When the hell did he become so brazen? Who is this guy and what the hell did he do to Dean? ‘Cause sure as hell the Dean Winchester she knew never showed any interest in her.

With all the staring and wondering, Scarlett didn’t hear her phone vibrating back on her vanity; Sam’s name flashing on the screen.

Dean closes the distance between them and buries his face in her neck, smelling her thoroughly, humming in delight while his hands run up and down the length of her exposed back. “You smell so good, Scarlett, so fucking good.” He accentuates every word with kisses along her jaw.

She can’t stop the moan from leaving her lips, nor can she help caving in when his mouth latches onto hers and kisses her hungrily. In some back corner of her mind, she _knows_ she should be stopping him, but she doesn’t. For a brief moment, her sanity returns and she asks him why he’s there.

He stares at her expectantly, as if she should know the answer, but when she fails to notice, he breaks it to her. “I’m reclaiming what’s always been mine, sweetheart.”

“Huh? When was I ever yours?” She retorts, rather infuriatingly, until the connotation finally dawns on her. “What? You wanted me? When the hell did this happen?” Her tone is rather high pitched and does nothing to hide her surprise, and her delight.

“Duh, I’ve always wanted you,” Dean replies as if this revelation was common knowledge, “it’s just that I was a coward back then. But I’m changed now.”

If there was a word to describe Dean Winchester, Scarlett would never _ever_ consider the word ‘coward’ an option at all. She scoffs at the idea of Dean being a coward, but she doesn’t argue. Instead she focuses on the second bit of information.

“What changed?” She asks, expecting some explanation of self-growth or something like that.

Instead, Dean tilts his head, smirks handsomely, and his eyes go pitch black.

Scarlett feels like the air’s been punched from her lungs. She tries to scream, but no sound comes out as she backs off in a rush until her back hits a wall.

“Shh, shh, shh, no need to be scared, sweetheart.” He follows after her, cornering her between his arms. Dean sees the wheels turn in her head, sees her reaching to the wrong conclusion. “It’s me, I’m not possessed, and I’m sure as hell not lying to you. I really do want you, Scarlett.”

She’s frozen in place. She knows she should be thinking of a way out, but all she does is ask what happened. To her surprise, Dean doesn’t beat around the bush, and briefly fills her in about the Mark and the Blade. She knows she should be scared of him, but for some reason, she believes him. She trusts him. She has never seen him so carefree, and she has to admit it: she loves it. So when she finally relaxes, Dean makes his next move.

“I’m gonna prove to you why you shouldn’t marry that Jake, and why you should run away with me instead.”

Oh God, Jake! The wedding! The venue must be packed with people by now! Oh wow… Did she just _completely_ forget about all that? Just as she’s about to snap out of it and explain to Dean the hundred and one reasons why she can’t go with him, she watches him kneeling in front of her, pulling her dress up, and staring at her with such lustful eyes. All logic and reason fly out the window.

His hands are tracing the back of her thighs, barely touching her; and she lets out a shaky breath in response. Dean can’t help growling ‘fuck’ when he realizes she’s wearing a garter belt.

“I told you you looked good enough to eat,” he declares before disappearing under her dress.

Scarlett can’t see what he’s doing; not that she doesn’t know what’s about to happen, she just wishes she could watch him, but she’ll have to settle with just feeling him instead.

And oh god, does she feel him. His fingers are teasing the apex or her thighs, fidgeting with her panties, minutely moving to her center; fingertips barely touching her pussy through the lace. Then his thumb applies some pressure to her clit, and her hands fly to the wall, trying to find some sort of purchase.

The moan she lets out spurs him on, and now she can feel his hot breath through the flimsy material, followed by his tongue giving a quick poke to her clit, and she’s fucking _gone_.

“Oh fuck, oh FUCK,” she chants non stop as Dean slides her panties down and helps her out of them, all while his mouth continues to tease her everywhere, but there.

Scarlett doesn’t even notice that Dean’s tucked her underwear inside his jacket pocket, she just lets him guide her leg and hike it over his shoulder.

He first nudges her with his nose, making her squeak slightly. Dear god, he loves teasing. And she loves it too, but she also hates it because she’s so wound up she wants him to just eating her up already.

Dean makes a remark about her smelling amazing, but she can barely hear him, what with all the layers and layers of cloth covering his head. But she can feel the words vibrate on her throbbing pussy, and she moans, loud and filthy, when Dean slips a finger in, then another and starts scissoring her open.

Her hips move on her own accord, and Dean takes this opportunity to lick her, to build her up slowly. His tongue keeps teasing at her clit, making short trips to her entrance and back again. She’s so fucking wet it makes him even hungrier, as if that was even possible.

He adds a third finger just as his lips seal around her bundle of nerves, and he sucks, loud and greedily, groaning in appreciation.

Scarlett scratches the wall behind her, wishing she could just grab his shoulders, or hair, or anything, and urge him on, but she can’t. She can’t even move the dress out of the way because it’s just so fucking big, so she settles again with feeling instead of seeing as Dean fucks her with his tongue and fingers.

He is good, so damn _good_ at this, and Scarlett is about ready to pop. Dean can feel it too, and he quickens his pace until her legs start shaking; keeps working her through her orgasm, her screams and curses urging him on to lick her clean.

When she calms down and he emerges from under her dress, they stare at each other for a moment. She looks completely satisfied, if her goofy grin is any indication, her mellow state only lasting until she watches Dean suck his fingers clean, clearly enjoying her juices, and she’s right back into hardcore horny mode.

Dean stands up completely crowding her personal space, relishing in the look she has on her face. While one hand caresses her cheek, the other grabs one of hers and guides it to his erection.

“See how much I want you?” His tone is low and enticing, and Scarlett merely nods back. Dean leans even closer to her and whispers, “You know I’m much more fun than what’s-his-name is.”

She blinks, feeling his pull growing stronger.

“So, are you ready to blow this joint?”

Scarlett stares at him for a moment, drinking in those beautiful green eyes, contemplating what to do.

Back on the vanity, her phone vibrates non stop, but there’s no one there to answer it.

She wasted no time rushing out the door with Dean. Even if he’s a demon now, she can still make out bits and pieces of his old self. He’s always been the one, even when she tried to convince herself he wasn’t. Who cares if he’s not human, it’s still _her_ Dean.

Who wants normal anyways?


End file.
